


the fucking whale level ft Shane

by lameafpun



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: But also, F/M, Fluff, Fuckin, sucks, that whale level in junimo cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: junimo cart is too addicting but that whale level is absolute torture. shane, being a connoisseur of video games, agrees.(or: you're trying to beat lewis' score in junimo cart and shane is being a supportive husband)
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	the fucking whale level ft Shane

“FUCK!” Shane jumped, and abruptly lost the last life he’d had in Prairie King. 

“Sweetheart?” He turned his head to look at his wife, head of the farm, repairer of everything, mother of his future kids (holy shit that’s right he might be a dad in the future what the fuck who let him be a dad) of nine months and blanched at the level of fury on their face. “. . . Sweetheart?” 

“MotherFUCK — this fucking whale, Shane.” You pointed vaguely at the screen of Junimo Cart with an angry flourish. 

“You’re on the mine level.” 

“Yeah, because of the FUCKING WHALE.” At the edge of his vision he saw the town’s three teenagers edging away. Willy and Clint were looking in through the doorway. Gus didn’t seem too bothered, though. He must be used to this. How often did you come and get your ass thoroughly beat by Junimo Cart?

_bomk_

The junimo cart jumped, missed the track, and sailed down, down, down into the abyss. 

“Yoba-damn it.” You seethed. Your grip on the joystick was white-knuckled and Shane was half worried that you’d crack the ball thing on the end of it (he’d seen you swing a hoe with enough force to till the ground six feet away from you. damn, was his wife strong). 

The score screen popped up. 

Lewis was still at the top with 50,000. But . . . 

“Hey . . . Who put in their name as ‘fuck’ — sweetheart.” 

Your shoulders hunched defensively. “It’s frustrating!” 

Shane levels a look at you that you really don’t want to meet. It burns the side of your face. “Jas plays that game.” 

You throw your hands up in the air. “Then beat the game so you can fill the leaderboard with ‘Shane’sAwesome’ then.” 

With entirely too much confidence for someone who just watched his wife fail bitterly, he straightens. “Sure.” 

“FUCK!” 

“I KNOW!” 

“This game sucks.” 

“It does.” 

Shane stares at the score board. 

“ . . . How long until Gus closes?” 

“Uh.” You check the clock ticking steadily away in the corner. “Bout an hour.” 

“How much change do you have on you?” 

“I got ten g.”

“. . . One more time?” 

“One more time. You got this, Shane, I believe in you.” You pat his back, the kiss to his cheek an afterthought but thoroughly buoying Shane’s spirit. 

He can do this. 

“I can do this.” 

Gus closes the door to the bar and you stand at the base of the steps with Shane, taking in the crisp fall air. Everyone else had left hours ago. The town was quiet and still, except for the distant sounds of Emily walking home and crunching through the leaves. 

You start walking back to the farm, Shane falling into step next to you. He’s quiet, stewing in something. 

“That fucking whale sucks.” 

You nod. “Yeah, it does.” 

He shakes his head with a disgusted huff. “I can’t believe we wasted an hour trying that shit.” 

“I know, right?” 

It’s silent again for a few moments. Shane clears his throat. 

“Wanna try that again next week?” 

Your reply is nearly instant. “Oh, Yoba, yes.” 

“We’re gonna destroy that fucking whale.” 

“Yeah we are!” 

The ensuing high-five is dorky as hell, but brings up that wave of emotion you feel whenever he's around. 

"I love you." 

He grins. "Love you, too." 

"More than your chickens?" 

"Well . . . " 

"Sha-ane!"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but that level in junimo cart kills me every fucking time and i fucking swear i go a little bit crazier every time i die in the. exact. same. fucking. spot. 
> 
> FUCK YOU WHALE LEVEL


End file.
